Barcode and other scanning devices generally capture images within a given field of view (FOV). In some instances, it is important to be aware of the central point of the field of view, particularly in cases where the barcode is positioned at relatively close or relatively far distances. For example, in environments where picklists are used, it may be necessary to read a single barcode in close proximity to other barcodes. In these environments, the scanning device must be precisely aimed to scan the desired barcode. Likewise, having a precisely aimed device may also be necessary when scanning barcodes that are far away.
When positioning the aiming source non-colinearly with the central imaging axis, the aiming pattern experiences a shift relative to the central imaging axis as a function of the distance between the sensor and the imaging plane. While some systems may address these and other issues via a combination of complicated electromechanical components coupled with software correction, such systems are fairly complex and costly, and can adversely impact reliability of the device. Further, these systems can require considerable processing time, which can add to the overall scanning time and therefore lower device usability.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and devices which address these issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.